No Applause
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Evie falls in love with her older brother's tag team partner, and now she must deal with the fall out. OC/SIMON GOTCH
1. Chapter 1

Evie looked in the mirror, making sure her black mini top hat was secure. She took a look at her slender body, trying hard to fight the nerves of her first night on stage in front of the WWE Universe. She was just a valet tonight, ushering her brother, Aiden English and his tag team partner, Simon Gotch, to the ring, but she had to fit the role. Only being 21, it was odd that she was pushed to the main roster so fast, but after a week at the performance center, Hunter moved her up to not only valet the Vaudevillains, but also have a solo career.  
"I just don't see anything that needs fixing. I mean had some great trainers, so I would be surprised if there was." He told her when he gave her his ideas for the main roster move. She had been working hard on her ring wear since Hunter told her his vision of a burlesque dancer. She had just finished stitching it together this morning and hoped Hunter approved of it, if not she might have to sit out until the seamstress got her an outfit together.

"Fuck Evie." Simon gasped as he walked into the dressing room.

"What? Is it ok?" She asked, her eyes trying to read his deep brown eyes.  
She turned and looked back into the mirror at her slender 120 pound, 5'6" body.  
She was wearing a black satin corset with short peacock feathers sewn in at the top and bottom, the back had a tail of black feathers and peacock feathers mixed in that hung to her knees. She wore a pair of black burlesque frilly hot pants, finished off with a set of black chimerical caper heels with a small flower on the side made out of peacock feathers. Her black hair was pulled back in the front, kept that way by the black mini top hat that was wrapped with a gold scarf and had a peacock feather stuck in the side by a white pin.

"You look remarkable." He said with a grin.

"Really?" Evie gushed, her cheeks turning red.  
"Will you tighten the string? I had one of the seamstress do it, but it doesn't feel tight enough."

"My pleasure." Simon smirked, walking up behind her, taking the strings in his hand and pulling them, releasing the tension, allowing the top to fall slightly.  
He let his hands slip under the top, taking both her breasts in his hands, pulling her back into him, kissing her neck.

"Aiden will walk in at any second." She moaned.  
"He will see us."

"I don't fuckin care if he sees us." Simon said, taking one hand from her breast and slipping it down the front of her shorts.  
"I'm tired of hiding how I feel for you. I haven't seen you in two weeks. And fuck Evie, you can't wear this and not expect me to ravage you."  
His fingers slipped expertly between her folds, making her gasp as he found her clit, his fingers sliding back and forth.  
"You're already wet baby." He purred in her ear.

"Happens every time I see you." Just as she finished her sentence they heard Aiden's loud laugh down the hall.  
"Shit, he's coming."

"You're going to have to tell him about us sooner or later." He told her, pulling his hand from between her legs and sucking his fingers, making her knees weak.  
She straightened up her top and he pulled the strings until she told him it was tight enough.  
"You know this shows a lot of skin up top here." He told her as Aiden walked in the room.

"Yeah that's how I made it." She winked at him.  
"Just tie me up so I can get my makeup on. Hey Aid." She smiled at him in the mirror.  
"What do you think?" She asked as Simon slid a hand down her leg, unseen to Aiden.  
"Simon was just helping me tighten it up, the wardrobe girl didn't tie it tight enough, and I was afraid it would slip off during the entrance."

"Some boys wouldn't mind that." Simon winked at her, while stepping away from her.

"I like it. Fits in with us." He said, eyeing Simon as he stepped over and grabbed a water from the desk.  
He had noticed the casual touches between his partner and sister for sometime now, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.  
There was nothing telling him that they were definitely together. Simon was a great guy, but at the same time he was also 12 years older than his sister. And Evelyn was the baby of the family, and his only sister. He had protected her from boys growing up, and that hadn't stopped yet.  
"You're going to do great Sis." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Aid." She smiled, hugging him quickly before pulling away and starting her makeup.  
Aiden watched them for a minute, Simon seemed to be staying on his side of the room, eyes on his phone, probably on Instagram.

"I'm going to find something to eat. Catch you two at the curtain." He told them, certain that there was nothing going on between them.  
Simon started her way as soon as the door closed, but Evie held up her hand stopping him.

"That was too close. We can't do anything here." She told him.  
"Especially while we all share a dressing room."

"Ok, ok. Just a kiss then?" He asked her, frowning, making her laugh.  
She grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply.

"No more. I have to let my lipstick set." She told him.  
He watched as she applied her lipstick to her perfectly shaped lips.  
Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. Her curves in all the right places. The twinkle that was always in her honey brown eyes, and the way the eyeliner she wore made them pop. That had become his favorite color since he had first meet her, almost 2 years ago.  
He had fought the feelings at first. Knowing it could ruin a great friendship with her brother, but while she was visiting Aiden almost a year after they had first met, she had teased him so much he didn't know how much more he could handle, he had cornered her one night, backstage, in a hall that no one used.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _"If you don't quit rubbing your ass against me every chance you get, I'm going to go insane."_

 _"Do ya really want me to stop?" She smirked._

 _"You aren't even the legal drinking age." He told her._

 _"No, but I am old enough to consent to certain things." She whispered in his ear pulling him close to her._  
 _"I'm not a tease to just anyone, Simon. Only the men I want. Only the ones I want to want me." She pressed her lips to his, but he pulled away._

 _"Your brother would kill me." He told her._

 _"Nah, I think you can take him." She smirked._  
 _"Tell me you don't want me, and I'll leave you alone. If not you can meet me back at my motel room tonight." She reached up and kissed his neck as she slipped an extra key card down the front of his trunks, before walking away from him._  
 _"Room number is written on it." She called back, disappearing around the corner._  
 _He found himself standing outside her door, card in his hand, still debating if he should go through with this. He took a deep breath and slid the card in, pushing open the door as the light turned green._  
 _"I didn't think you were coming." Evie called from the balcony, walking into the room._

 _"Yeah, I was just wondering the same thing myself." He told her._  
 _"I don't think Aiden would approve of this. Of us."_

 _"Who's to say that he ever has to find out?" Evie smiled at Simon, walking over to him, allowing him to pull her into his arms._

 _"Are you sure?" He asked her, his breathing picking up._  
 _"I'm more than 10 years older than you."_

 _"I like older men, they know what to do, and what they like." She told him, reaching between them and unfastening his pants, pushing them down his legs as she lowered her body. He gasped as his cock sprung out of his pants, standing at attention. She smiled to herself at his size._  
 _"Do you like this?" She asked licking the tip of his hard cock. He just looked at her, wide eyed, not knowing what to say._  
 _"What about this then?" She asked sliding her mouth around his dick. His head went back and he moaned loud, his fingers tangling in her hair, pulling her further down his cock, causing her to gag at the length._

 _"Sorry." He mumbled, pulling her head back, letting her set the pace._  
 _After a few seconds, he pulled her up to him, kissing her mouth. His lips moving to her neck as he removed her clothes, she took off his shirt.  
Clothes and shoes were scattered across the floor on the way to the bed. _  
_He pushed her down on the side of the bed roughly, kneeling to the ground, one hand on both of her knees, he looked up at her as he pushed them apart hard. She gasped, and he smiled at the hairless sight in front of him. He could see that she was already wet._  
 _"You're right I do know what I like. And I like you." He leaned forward and slid his tongue the length of her a few times then focused on her clit. She watched him for a second, until the movements of his tongue made her fall back on the bed, fingers tangling in the sheets as she felt the tension building in her._  
 _He took the chance to insert two fingers._

 _"Fuuuuckkk Si." She moaned, as he continued._  
 _"I'm gonna cum."_

 _"Then do it." He told her, looking up at her as her body started shaking, and he felt her walls constrict around his fingers._  
 _Her legs tried closing on him, but he roughly pushed them open, keeping his hands there, not letting her close her legs, as he closed his mouth around her wetness until she quit moving. Her breath was ragged, but he wasn't done, positioning himself between her legs, causing her to look up at him._  
 _"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her, she nodded yes, not able to speak yet._  
 _"You on birth control?" Another nod, then he slammed into her, making her scream his name, as he lifted her without any effort and slammed her hard against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he slammed himself into her. His teeth sliding over her body, her neck, her breasts, anywhere he could reach, he would nip softly, leaving love marks all over her skin.  
"Are ya close Evie?" He asked her,_ _as he reached up and pulled her hair, exposing more of her neck to him, as his lips crashed against her neck_ _._

 _"Yes, Si, so very close." She answered, her head leaned back against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut._

 _"Open your eyes and look at me." He told her, squeezing her cheeks, pulling her face down.  
"I want to see your eyes when you cum." With in seconds of their eyes locking she was screaming his name, over and over, her hips meeting his, causing his release. After a minute he laid her on the bed, her pulling him down next to her, his body pressed against her back. His arms wrapped around her  
Her body ached, but she felt so complete at the same time. She knew she was going to have bruises between her thighs where his hips smashed against her over and over. She knew she would have to wear more clothing to cover the marks her body would carry for the next week, but she would do it all again, right now if he asked.  
"I've never had rough sex before." She said, looking at him over her shoulder. _

_"There are times when it's appropriate." He smirked, kissing her lips.  
"I guess I should head back to my room."_

 _"No, stay with me tonight, please?" She asked him._

 _"All you had to do was say the words, babe." He told her, pulling the sheet up over them, pulling her closer to him as they both drifted off to sleep._

 _''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

He watched her, as she looked into the mirror, still as beautiful as she was the first day he had seen her.  
He leaned down and pressed his lips to her neck, making her smile at him, as her hand came up to cradle his head. _  
_"You nervous?"

"Yeah, can ya tell?"

"It's written all over your face. What's up?" He had always been able to read her like a book.

"Hunter hasn't seen my outfit. If he doesn't like it, I won't be able to start with you guys tonight." She told him.  
"Then all this shit will be for nothing."

"He'll like it." Simon told her, just as a knock sounded on the door, and he pulled away from her quickly, going to open the door.  
"Hey Hunter. Come on in, she's decent."

"Well, stand up let me see ya." Hunter told her, Aiden coming in behind him.  
Evie spun around slowly, letting him see the costume.  
"Pose with Gotch here." He told her. Simon doing his pose of one hand on the inside of his elbow, and the other coming up to his chin.  
Evie turned her body to his, and placed both hands on his shoulder, letting her leg bend up behind her.  
"I like it. I like it a lot." Hunter smiled.  
"I had some of the footage we filmed of you at the Performance Center spliced in with the entrance. I'm assuming that you guys know how you're going to do your entrance?"

"Yeah." Aiden said, eyes on both of them as Evie's hand stayed on Simon's shoulder.

"Let's run through it, see if we need to change anything."


	2. Chapter 2

The titantron lit up, the entire arena going dark, as they took their places on the stage. Simon helping Evie to her place, while Aiden walked to his, Simon took the chance to slip his hand under her feathers and give her ass a squeeze before moving to his place.  
Ryan Katz appeared above them, megaphone in hand.

"Gather around everyone and witness the debonair devastation of such exquisited sophistication, accompanied by Lady M." The spotlight shown down on her, her back to the crowd. Feathered umbrella over her head.

"Aiden English. Simon Gotch. The VAUDEVILLAINS!"  
She turned as the music started, spinning the umbrella smiling then dropping it behind her as they all started walking towards each other.  
Evie's smile changed into an evil smirk as the music changed, placing her hands on her hips. She walked down the ramp with them and around the ring with Aiden. She held her hands up as Aiden jumped up on the apron. After posing, both guys grabbed one of her arms, pulling her up on the apron then Simon held the ropes, doing his strong man impression, letting her slip through the bottom. Enzo smirked at her.

"Lookin good girlie." He called from across the ring.

"That's my sister!" Aiden yelled, getting in his face as she climbed out of the ring.  
After that, things went so fast and before she could breath Aiden was pinned for the three count.  
As they walked back stage, Renee caught them for an interview.

"Guys let me get a quick word about the new member of the Vaudevillains." She called, stopping them.  
"Lady M." Renee smiled at Evie, who didn't respond.  
"The crowd seemed to love you out there, I mean, not so much these guys, but you they did."

"The lights, the crowd, the noise." Evie gushed with pure sarcasm, giggling.

"So you just love the applause?" Renee asked.

"Applause? Who needs applause? No applause, just throw money." Evie smiled wickedly, before turning and walking away, her boys following her.  
They made their way to the locker room.

"You did great out there, Evie." Aiden smiled at her.  
"I was going to go out for a late night dinner, Shaul's in town, if you want to come?"

"I would, but I already lined up a ride home, since we're so close." She told him.

"Oh, you riding with Gotch?" He asked, eyeing the two of them as Simon grabbed a towel heading to the shower, not making eye contact.

"I don't know yet. A bunch of us are going, we all live so close. I think there's two or three cars full." She lied.

"Oh, yeah, ride with someone new. You can make great friends on a three hour car trip." He smiled at her.  
"I'll let you use the shower in here. I'm hitting the shower, then heading out." He told her grabbing his bag, then turning and kissing her head.  
"You did good out there tonight. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Aid." She smiled at him.  
"See ya in a couple days."  
She stripped her clothes, grabbing a towel and going to the shower only to hear the door open a few minutes later.  
"Someone's in here." She called, hearing no response, she figured it was just Aiden seeing if she had gotten in the shower yet. She went back to rinsing her hair, when the shower curtain pushing back, and a freshly showered Simon smiled at her, dropping his towel, his cock standing at attention, and stepping in the shower.  
"What are you doing? He could come back."

"Nah, I saw him leaving." He pressing his lips against hers.  
"I can't wait until we get home, I need you right now."  
He backed her up against the wall, placing himself between her legs, as his cock slid into her easily.  
Evie gasped as he pushed himself into her, staying that way for a minute while his lips dancing across her neck, and found their way back to hers.  
"You have no clue how hot you looked at ringside tonight. I almost got hard looking at you."

"Oh, god Si." She moaned as he picked up the pace, his hand going down between them, thumbing her clit.  
"I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead baby." He moaned, his lips covering hers as she started to scream out.  
Her orgasm pushed him over the edge, he couldn't hold back any longer, slamming himself in and out of her, until he was spent.  
He rested his forehead against hers, kissing her softly.  
"Don't worry. I'll take better care of you when we get home." He smiled at her, stepping out of the shower and wrapping his towel around him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Talk to your brother yet?" Simon had seen her sitting on top of a counter in catering, alone picking at some grapes.  
It had been three months since she had started with them. He couldn't just let her sit there alone. He leaned into her legs.

"I didn't know you were here yet." She grinned, letting her legs uncross, as her leg gently rubbed against his manhood.  
Simon looked around the crowded room, noticing that no one was looking their way.

"You know," He smirked, leaning in to her.  
"It is taking every ounce of control I have not to bend you over this counter, pull your skirt up, rip your panties off, and fuck you until you can't walk."

"You want it that bad huh?" She smiled.  
"I'll leave my door unlocked tonight."  
She slid off the counter, letting her body press hard against his as her feet found the floor. She smirked at him then walked away.  
There was something about teasing him that drove her crazy. She loved it, and she knew he did too.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What's wrong?" She asked him, laying in her hotel bed.

"I'm tired of watching guys hit on you back stage."  
She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at him.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"You think I didn't know? That I haven't seen them? Don't you want people to know about us, about me?"

"Ya know, Si, when this first started, I was fine with it being just us who knew. The sneaking around, keeping secrets, it was fun." She smiled at him.  
"But now, I do want people to know. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, to kiss you in front of anyone."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She laughed.  
"We practically live together. What? You think I never want anyone to know about us?"

"I don't know. I just was thinking maybe there's a reason why you are keeping it quiet."

"Like what, Simon?" She asked him sitting up and facing him.  
"Like I'm embarrassed of you?" He didn't respond.  
"Simon Gotch, you have got to be kidding me! I love you Si."

"I want you to talk to Aiden. I want you to tell him about us." He told her, sitting up and pulling her into his arms.  
"I love you Evelyn."

"We have a week off next week, I'll tell him when we're home. " She smiled kissing him.  
"That way if he wants time away from us, he can have it. I just have to figure out how to explain a year of being with you and not telling him."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Evie padded down the hall, still half asleep from her late night call with Simon.  
He was spending a couple days in New Jersey with family and was missing her last night, though their call ended with an argument because of her being hit on again. This time her ass was grabbed, and Simon was pissed when she told him, saying if people knew about them, no one would have touched her.  
Her morning had continued in the style of last night. She had forgotten to plug in her phone, so it died in the middle of the night, her alarm not going off, she woke up later than she wanted to, missing her morning run. Somehow the dryer door had popped open and her clothes didn't dry.  
She headed straight for the coffee pot, needing something to keep her going. She had a full day ahead of her, ending with a dinner with Aiden, where she was going to tell him about her relationship. She still hadn't told Simon about the dinner. Her nerves were already crazy, she didn't want Simon worrying too.  
She slipped as soon as she stepped into the kitchen, her eyes springing wide open as her ass hit the linoleum with a small splash. She looked up to see a fine mist of water coming from her sink. She stood and steadied herself on the counter, to make sure she didn't fall again.

"Please have enough juice." She said to her phone holding the power button, breathing a sigh of relief as it came to life.  
"Aid, help." She said when he answered, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Whats going on?" She heard panic in his voice.

"I have water everywhere! My sink is spraying again. From three spots this time." She cried.  
"Tell me what to do?"

"Settle down." He told her.  
"Are you crying, like really crying?"

"It's been a bad morning. This just topped it."

"I told you to get the hoses replaced, and buy the better faucet, you didn't want too. You wanted to save money." He laughed.

"It's not funny." She told him.  
"I have an inch of water I'm standing in, and it's still coming. How do I turn it off?"

"I'm on my way." He told her after he explained how to turn the water off.  
She was on her hands and knees using several towels to mop up the water when Aiden showed up.  
"You're soaked."

"Yeah I fell." She told him, expecting him to laugh, but he had a serious look on his face when she turned towards him.  
He sat down the tool box he brought and looked at her.

"Whose shoes were those behind the door?" He asked.  
Sheer panic shot through her. Things had been so crazy, she had forgot to hide things like she normally did when he came over.

"Shoes?" She said, trying her hardest to keep her voice natural.  
"Mine I guess. I need to go get changed."

"No, they weren't and no, you aren't. Not until I get answers." Aiden told her, stepping in her way.  
"You're seeing someone? Someone who feels comfortable enough to leave their shoes at your house?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Is he here now? Shouldn't he be fixing your sink?"

"He's out of town." Evie said.  
"I'm going to get changed, ok? Then we can talk."

"Does he live with you?" Aiden asked when she came back into the kitchen.

"Unofficially, yes."

"So this has been going on for a while then?" Aiden asked.

"For more than a year."

"A year?" Aiden asked, pulling himself out from the cabinets.  
"Why have you not mentioned anything?"

"Aiden, honestly, you aren't the easiest to talk to when it comes to my relationships." She told him.  
"Anytime I have told you about a guy I'm interested in, or had just started seeing, you run them off."

"If I was able to run them off then they weren't going to stay in the first place." He told her.  
"You're young, and you pick the wrong kind of guys."

"Then let me make that mistake. Let me learn from it. I can never learn if you make it end before it starts." She said, going back to finish mopping up the floor.

"Is that the reason you are hiding this from me?"

"Part of it."

"What's the other part?" He asked her, sitting up again.  
"I know him don't I?" She heard him put down the tool in his hand.  
"Evie, does he work with us?" She nodded.  
"I swear to god Evelyn, if Johnny Curtis walks through that door, it won't be pretty."

"I'm not seeing Fandango." Evie laughed.

"I've seen him corner you, I've seen him talking in your ear."

"Then why didn't you come and help me?" She asked, turning and facing him.  
"You know he grabbed my ass two days ago at the house show? S..." She caught herself before saying Simon's name.  
"You weren't the only one who saw it."

"And he didn't stop it? What a man Evie. You picked a winner this time for sure." Aiden mocked.

"He didn't stop it because I asked him to keep his distance at work. Because he respects me enough to do that." She said.  
"We actually had a fight over that exact thing."

"He respects you enough to let you hide him?" Aiden said, grabbing the hoses he had stopped and bought.

"It's not what he wants Aiden. It's what I wanted." She said, her voice raising.  
"I love him, and I don't want to make things awkward with you two. He wants you to know, wants everyone to know."

"Why would it make things awkward between me and him? Who is it?" He asked, sitting up and looking at her as the front door opened.

"Honey I'm home!" Simon called in his best impression of Ricky Ricardo. He smiled at her as he walked down the hall.  
"Oh, baby, you know how I love those shorts on you." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Si, you weren't suppose to be home until tomorrow." She gasped.

"I felt bad about arguing, and came home. Besides I missed you." He told her.  
"What's wrong?"  
She looked towards Aiden, then back at Simon.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Aiden said, slamming the wrench down on the counter.  
"This is why you didn't fucking tell me. This is why it would be awkward."

"Aiden, let me explain." Simon tried.

"Shut your fucking mouth." Aiden growled.  
"She's a kid. Jesus, how could you con my baby sister into a relationship with you?"

"I'm not a kid, Aiden. And if there was any conning, I'm the one who did it." She said, stepping between the two men.  
"I'm the one who started this. I'm the one who came on to him, who slipped him my hotel key. It was me."

"Evie, stop." Simon told her, pulling her gently behind him, shielding her from Aiden's glare.  
"It doesn't matter how it started. And we knew it wasn't right keeping it a secret, but the fact is that we love each other. We've been together for over a year, and things are going really good, despite the age difference, which I know is an issue for you. Aiden, you know I didn't do this to hurt you."

"Hurt me? You're going to destroy her life!" Aiden yelled.  
"I am suppose to be able to trust you with my life, and I can't even trust you with my sister. This is wrong. And the fact that you two hid it for so long tells me you already knew that."

"I hid it from you." Evie said.  
"Because I knew you would act like this. And honestly it wouldn't have mattered who it was. It's the fact that you can't control me anymore. That you can't run my life is what bothers you."

"No! It's the fact that the two people I should be able to trust with anything in life has been lying to me for a long time." He said, grabbing his stuff.  
"You two disgust me. You deserve each other." He said slamming her door behind him.  
Evie couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry Evie. I didn't see his car out there. I didn't know he was going to be here." Simon told her.

"No, it's ok. I was planning on telling him tonight at dinner." She said as he wiped her tears.  
"I guess it's better it happened here, I don't think he would have cared much about making a scene."

"Did the sink finally go?" He asked her, eyeing the kitchen. She nodded.  
"Well, then the real reason I went to Jersey. I found your faucet there." He told her pulling it out of his bag.  
"I have a guy coming tomorrow to install it, so can we go for the night without the kitchen sink?"

"Yes." She smiled.  
"Thank you." She kissed him.

"And just so you know, since it's out now to Aiden, next time you get hit on, my fists are flying."


End file.
